


Жертвы

by h_Ronnia



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, modern!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_Ronnia/pseuds/h_Ronnia
Summary: Все участники совершеннолетние ( а мистер Кин и в книге странненький, ничего не знаю).





	Жертвы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Кто бы сомневался: это придумал Ричи. В чьей ещё голове могла родиться настолько сумасшедшая и блестящая мысль? Говорил он вдохновенно и убедительно, словно все его Голоса наконец встретились в застенках черепной коробки и устроили восстание. Против такой армады странных по-своему персонажей идти было трудновато даже впятером, а именно столько неудачников воззрились на Ричи, неподдельно шокированные его идеей. К тому же каждый из пятерых уже не мог отмахнуться от навязчиво близящейся даты начала отбора в команду. Ни у кого никакой срочной работёнки не предвиделось.

— Да я бы и Бауэрса обслужил, если б он умел цифры различать, — горячо заверил Ричи. Аргумент он подобрал что надо, даже Билл вдруг не нашёлся, чем крыть.

— И если бы у них на ферме за неуплату не отключили телефон, — добавил Стэн. Он пошевелил пальцами в кармане брюк, словно подчёркивая бедственность их финансового положения.— Тебе ведь и впрямь придётся делать это с парнями.

— Не мне, meine Liebe, — Ричи сдвинул очки на кончик носа жестом настолько вульгарным и наигранным, что Бен хрюкнул со смеху. — А крошке Соне.

Эдди чуть не спустил Ричи с лестницы, требуя, чтобы очередной Голос ни в коем случае не звали именем его мамы и чтоб Ричи («Я серьёзно, Балабол!») не вздумал описывать его маму во время своих ужасных ритуалов. Ричи резонно подметил, что едва ли кто-то захочет продолжить разговор, получив подробное описание внешности Сони Капсбрак, и тут же выхватил ощутимый толчок под рёбра. Больше Эдди в это не вмешивался. Чёрт с ними. Беверли того стоила.

По правде говоря, ему до сих пор (хотя электронный кошелёк исправно пополнялся) не верилось, что на это кто-то ведётся. Что они вшестером и впрямь собираются каждый вечер и слушают, как Ричи болтает с разными... извращенцами. Вот кем были все эти звонящие мужчины с мерзкими голосами.

Даже мистер Кин, знавший каждого из них с детства, не понял, что говорит (матерь божья!) о своих сексуальных фантазиях с Ричи Тозиером. Первым тот разговор не выдержал Стэн. С пунцовым лицом, перекошенным страдальческой миной сдерживаемого хохота, он выбрался из Клубного дома. Эдди честно старался высидеть дольше, дожечь расшалившуюся «крошку Софьен» укоризненным взглядом, но тут чёртов Ричи издал такой правдоподобный стон наслаждения (ещё бы, кто б сдержался, отхватив такой кусок горяченной «Пепперони»), что Эдди как ветром сдуло. Они со Стэном лежали на траве, оба раскрасневшиеся и вымученные, едва ли по одной и той же причине, пока к ним из землянки не поднялись Билл и Бен, а значительно позже и Майк. Тот не признался, чем закончился разговор Ричи и мистера Кина даже спустя почти тридцать лет, когда они все, взрослые и растолстевшие, собрались обсудить деньки юности. Но глаз у него и в тот день задёргался.

Крошка Софьен трудилась, не покладая своего болтливого языка, а вот Ричи всё чаще отмалчивался в общих беседах с присоединявшейся к ним Беверли. Она стоически изображала веселье, даже несколько раз пошутила про региональный тур отбора в команду штата. У Эдди щемило сердце, когда он смотрел на них обоих. Одинаково потерянные, неосознанно жавшиеся друг к другу. После таких посиделок Эдди ворочался полночи, слушая раскатистый мамин храп и баюкая в кулаке упаковку снотворного. Взгляд его воровато метался от двери к окну, и в одну из таких бессонных ночей он решился.

На улице завис плотный и густой туман. Эдди, пробирался практически на ощупь. Что-то подсказывало ему, что (ты с ума спятил окончательно, Капсбрак, вернись в постель, верни деньги мамочки на место) Ричи в Клубном доме.

И он не ошибся. 

С волос Эдди на лоб скатилась пара капель воды, хотя он и старался максимально плотно затянуть завязки капюшона у подбородка. По спине разбежались мурашки. Эдди зябко передёрнул плечами и замер, прислушиваясь, не разбудил ли он Ричи. Нет, пронесло.

Света от горящего дисплея мобильника едва ли хватало, чтоб разглядеть что-то, кроме лица Ричи. Эдди аккуратно вытащил телефон из-под его головы, зачем-то сердито ткнул средним пальцем в динамик, откуда неслись короткие злые гудки. Жаль, он не успел послать этого ночного собеседника. Жаль, не успел высказать...

— Земля вызывает Балабола, — сердце у Эдди подскочило к горлу. Ох, сколько бы он сейчас отдал, чтобы услышать немецкий говорок крошки Софьен. Но говорить пришлось с растерянным заспанным Ричи. Ему же пришлось совать сжатую горсть купюр в руки. Купюр из тайника, из отложенных на колледж, подальше от Дерри, штата Мэн и мамы. Куда там планировал переехать Ричи? Куда? — Тебе больше не надо этим заниматься. Ладно? Это совсем не ржачно!

— А знаешь, что ржачно, Эдс? — голос, только его, Балабола, голос хрипел со сна. — Что на тебе мамкины калоши.

Эдди моргнул, неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, чтобы рассмотреть, что он там впопыхах напялил. Ричи опустил голову на его согнутый локоть. Тёплое дыхание пробежало по коже, и теперь уже весь Эдди равномерно покрылся мурашками и румянцем.

...Беверли сбежала из дома за три дня до начала регионального отбора.


End file.
